Jeremy Rathbone
Jeremy Rathbone is a pastor in a church which Ciel knows and later comes to the Phantomhive Mansion during Chapter 45. Appearance He is seen with a black coat like Sebastian Michaelis', and long black trousers. He is almost always smirking. He has black slicked back hair, brownish red eyes and curved skin on the face. Personality He is a steady, fast, and eager person. He is very intelligent and well versed in many different fields of study. He is a mysterious person, who knows Ciel quite well. Manga's Synopsis Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Turns out the large knock was Jeremy's knock; and he was captured by the servants. Ciel orders to free him at last, and he asked of what happened. Seeing he was wet, he was given Sebastian's suits.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45 Page 17 He sees more than whatever needs to be seen - making everyone surprised about his ability. Later, Jeremy excuses himself to solve the case, and ordered the servants to divide each dead body to three different rooms in the orders of their deaths.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45 Page 20 Upon examining the bodies of the deceased, Jeremy mentions there is a faint scent of the sea on Seimens's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46 Page 4-5 He later reveals that it is a poison similar to the one taken by Juliet in the play Romeo and Juliet. However he also states that that Seimens was stabbed after hiding the ampule of the potion in the fireplace. He mentions that since Sebastian cleaned the ashes of the fireplace and could have possibly found that evidence, he also had to be killed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47 Page 20 As for Patrick Phelps's murder, after using Ran Mao dressed in Ciel's clothing as a decoy, Jeremy reveals that the Patrick's murderer was a Black Mamba snake, smuggled into the area and trained to attack when it caught scent of Ciel Phantomhive. He points out that the snake is native to Africa. Carl Woodley starts to become nervous and deny everything Jeremy is accusing. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47 Page 20 Ciel points out that there was a secret plan to create a major company in the diamond industry, one that has the world's leading technology, The Funtom Company. The plan was stopped but if it had picked up again Woodley's company would take a big loss so he attempted to kill Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47 Page 24 The morning after Woodley is arrested, the storm stops and Jeremy Rathbone is shown saying goodbye to Arthur Wordsmith. He thanks him for taking care of the Young Master and leaves, causing Wordsmith to return to the Phantomhive residence. Jeremy asks if he has forgotten anything. Wordsmith accuses him of being Sebastian. Jeremy smirks and removes his disguise, proving that he is, in fact, Sebastian Michaelis. Trivia *Jeremy Rathbone's name and character are based on the Sherlock Holmes actors Jeremy Brett and Basil Rathbone. *Like Sebastian, he was named by Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45, page 25 *Jeremy reveals that Georg was a heavy drinker by the scratches on the back of Georg's watch.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46 Page 5 In the 2009 movie Sherlock Holmes the title character uses the same technique. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc